Una vida cotidiana con algunos demonios, monstruos y demás
by Eagle Gold
Summary: Sengoku Jidai retorna a ser el centro de atención cuando se revele a nuevas aventuras que acechan mientras Inuyasha y los demás sobreviven a la vida cotidiana. Sobre todo cuando Kagome informa que carga un hijo de Inuyasha en su vientre. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes-en especial Inuyasha-sobrevivir a los peligros de la época y a la vida "normal"?


**Atención:** La obra pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi

**Resumen:** Sengoku Jidai retorna a ser el centro de atención cuando se revele a nuevas aventuras que acechan mientras Inuyasha y los demás sobreviven a la vida cotidiana. Sobre todo cuando Kagome informa que carga un hijo de Inuyasha en su vientre. ¿Podrán nuestros héroes-en especial Inuyasha-sobrevivir a los peligros de la época y a la vida "normal"?

* * *

**Una vida cotidiana con algunos demonios, monstruos y demás_._**

_**By Eagle Gold**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1: **_

_**Una buena noticia**_

_Después de vivir dos años al lado de Inuyasha; por fin sucedió, pronto nos convertiríamos en padres de una hermosa criatura. La anciana Kaede estaba segura de que tendríamos un hermoso bebé muy fuerte y sano. La noche en que le di la noticia a Inuyasha su rostro se ilumino con una gran sonrisa; levantando en el aire con gran felicidad, la cual se esfumó cuando me bajaba al suelo._

— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Acaso no estas feliz por lo que te he dicho? — indagó, dudando ya de su esposo.

Mirando fijamente a Kagome le respondió:

— No es eso, es solo que... No sé; ¿Crees que este bien?

— ¿Bien? ¿De qué hablas? — dijo, planteándole en su rostro mucha confusión.

— Pues del bebé, ¿De quién más tonta? — precisó el hanyou con un severo tono.

— Claro, que si lo estará bien — le explico, tranquilizando su cuerpo y mente. — La anciana Kaede me dijo que será un bebé muy fuerte y sano, claro si sé llevar los cuidados que se deben.

— No hablo de eso...— aclaró expresando tristeza. Nuevamente la incertidumbre se presentó en la miko del futuro. — Sino de…

— ¿De qué? — curiosa.

— Ya sabes... de eso…

— Inuyasha habla claro ¿Quieres? — suplico mostrándose impaciente ante las idas y vueltas. — No te entiendo nada.

— ¡Hablo de que si estará bien! — señaló desesperadamente y respirando agitado. La cara de la miko se torno blanca — Ya que será un híbrido como yo.

— Inuyasha

— ¿No crees que se sienta solo, desorientado o como si no tuviera lugar en el mundo? Es decir cómo me sentía yo antes de...— recordó su infancia y el desprecio que le brindaban constantemente los humanos y demonios. Se aparto de Kagome.

— ¿Antes de que? — la miko llegaría al fondo de esto. Se aproximó a Inuyasha, caminando. — Dilo.

— De acuerdo — farfulló, volteando hacia Kagome y tomándola de las manos. — Antes de conocerte Kagome.

— Inuyasha…

— Kagome…

Sus miradas se quedaron mezcladas por unos instantes hasta la miko se digno a hablar.

— Fue por eso que te quedaste callado y triste después de que te lo dije ¿verdad? —Inuyasha asentó con la cabeza. — No te preocupes. Nuestro bebé jamás estará solo porque nos tendrá siempre a su lado para apoyarlo, defenderlo y estar con él o ella pase lo que pase.

— Sí tienes razón — el hanyou sonrió, tranquilo. — ¿Dijiste ella? — inquirió el microsegundo, perturbado.

— ¡Kagome, Inuyasha! ¡Es hora de la cena! — Era Kaede, quien de lo lejos gritaba.

Inuyasha y Kagome inmediatamente fueron a donde estaba la anciana Kaede; pues estaban en un viaje hacia una aldea que tenía problemas con unos monstruos; Kagome estado un poco enferma de nauseas y algunos mareos pero al final después de usar remedios con plantas, la anciana Kaede se dio cuenta de que no estaba enferma sino que estaba embarazada. Durante la cena estuvieron hablando de varias cosas, entre ellas, sobre el embarazo.

— Oye Kagome ¿Inuyasha ya lo sabe? — susurró Kaede. Debía evitar que el oído del hanyou se percatara.

— Si ya se lo dije, justo antes de la cena.

— ¿De verdad? — la anciana abrió su ojo bueno con asombro. — Kagome mejor se lo hubieras dicho después de la cena a ver si no le cae pesada.

— Hm — probando la sopa. — ¿Por qué lo dice anciana Kaede?

— Pues ya sabes cómo es Inuyasha — respondió, haciendo memoria de las diversas reacciones del hanyou. — Dime ¿cómo reacciono?

— Lo tomo muy bien, estaba muy feliz.

— ¿De verdad?

— Pues claro que lo tome bien ¿Por qué lo dudas anciana? — molesto interrumpió Inuyasha.

— Bueno, con el humor que cargas era de esperar dudar ¿No lo crees Inuyasha? — expresó la anciana. El hanyou soltó un suspiro y cerró sus ojos para mantenerse tranquilo e evitar un escándalo allí mismo.

— Por supuesto que no — le respondió firmemente mirándola. — Aunque fuera un momento crítico o que estuviera de muy mal humor tomaría esa noticia con mucha alegría.

— Vaya, creo que al fin estas madurando Inuyasha.

— ¿Pero qué dices anciana? — cuestionó girando su cabeza de lado — Yo siempre he sido muy maduro. ¿Verdad Kagome? — mira su mujer con una expresión arrogante en su rostro.

— Si, lo que tu digas Inuyasha, lo que tu digas — contestó la joven miko sin mucho ánimo.

— ¿No piensas que siempre he tomado todas las situaciones de lo que hemos vivido con madurez? — reitero, un poco más impaciente.

— Claro lo que digas, me da más arroz por favor — extendiendo la mano hacia la anciana Kaede. Inuyasha comienza presionar sus dientes entre sí.

— Si claro Kagome — asiente la anciana y le entrega un tazón de comida.

— Kagome te estoy hablando — advierte ¿Lo estaban ignorando?

— Le quedo delicioso toda la comida anciana Kaede.

— Gracias Kagome.

Verdaderamente lo ignoraban.

— ¿Por qué no me haces caso Kagome? — la situación comenzaba a fastidiarlo. Kagome cerró sus ojos con pesadez y le acotó:

— Inuyasha déjame disfrutar mi cena, por favor.

— Primero responde a lo que te pregunte. — ¡Joder! ¿Le era tan difícil a su mujer afirmar algo tan obvio?

— No quiero — negó rotundamente.

— ¡Vamos hazlo! — volvió a insistir. — Dile a esta anciana que yo soy muy maduro. — apuntando a Kaede.

— Inuyasha, estoy perdiendo la paciencia.

— Solo quiero que se lo digas…— intentó con toda su amabilidad disponible. — ¡Vamos hazlo!

— Este bien se lo diré. — Kagome tomó aire. — ¡Siéntate!

— ¡¿Qué?!—estrellándose contra el piso.

— ¿Aún así crees poder soportar otro niño? — indaga Kaede. Kagome suspira.

Al fin, llegaron a la aldea de donde los habían llamado para exterminar a los dichosos monstruos. En la primera noche en la aldea, lograron acabar con todos ellos. Usando el poder espiritual de Kagome, el de la anciana Kaede y los poderes de Inuyasha fue muy sencillo acabar con la mayoría.

Estuvieron unos días más para saber si la exterminación había sido completa y así fue; luego las sacerdotisas y el hanyou se dispusieron en regresar a casa; los aldeanos les dieron unos cuantos bultos de arroz y algunas verduras en agradecimiento por lo hecho.

Al llegar a la aldea, Kagome les dio la noticia del embarazo a todos sus amigos, el monje Miroku y Sango, Shippo y Rin, incluso a Kohaku el hermano de Sango; todos estaban muy emocionados.

Después de algunos meses, Inuyasha se encontraba muy ansioso y nervioso por el nacimiento del bebé:

— ¡Oye Inuyasha! — llamó el monje impaciente por enésima vez. — Ya debemos irnos a la aldea del Este ¡Vamos!

— ¡Ya te dije Miroku que no pienso ir! — un poco más y Miroku sentía que su amigo lo enviaba al demonio, también por enésima vez.

— ¡Oh vamos Inuyasha! — insistió suplicante. El hanyou se giro hacía el monje que había puesto cara de perrito pobrecito — ¿No iras a dejarme solo a ir a combatir esos monstruos verdad?

— ¡Ni creas que caeré con esa estúpida cara! — dijo brusco y sencillo como siempre. Pero después torno su mirada seria y segura — No puedo ir; tu bien sabes que mi cachorro puede nacer en cualquier momento y quiero estar ahí para recibirlo como se debe.

— No creo que hoy sea el día. — le indico Miroku. — Recuerda que te has puesto nervioso y exagerado desde que la señorita Kagome cumplió ocho meses de embarazo.

— Eso no es verdad — negó el hanyou.

— Claro que si es verdad Inuyasha. — expresó el kitsune, apoyado lo dicho por el monje. — ¿Recuerdas hace dos días cuando Kagome aún ni siquiera se despertaba e Inuyasha despertó a media aldea? Todo un embrollo porque él muy tonto creía que Kagome estaba a punto de tener al bebé — rieron Miroku y Shippo recordando aquel suceso tan gracioso.

— ¡Ya cállate sucia sabandija! — expreso golpeando a Shippo en la cabeza.

— Inuyasha no me golpes — reprochó Shippo, indignado. — Recuerda que soy más fuerte que antes y ahora si puedo darle tu merecido. — dijo desafiándolo.

— ¿A sí? — interrogó Inuyasha divertido. — ¿Y por qué no intentas? ¡Torpe! — se burlo incentivándolo a dar el primer golpe.

— Tu lo quisiste — se estiro al estilo similar un luchador y se dispuso a saltar. — ¡Toma!

— ¿Que es lo que está pasando aquí? — interrumpió Kagome la pelea.

— ¿Kagome? — el kitsune giro hacía ella— Ya sabes. Inuyasha como siempre empezó a molestarme. — dijo señalándolo como niño pequeño.

— ¡Claro que no! y cállate bobo ¿No que me ibas a dar mi merecido? — ¡Estúpido Shippo! Maldijo Inuyasha en su mente, el kitsune usaba su rostro y tono de zorrito bebé para ablandar y dar lastima a su mujer.

— ¿Ya lo ves? — empezando a sollozar. ¡Condenado zorro! Era lo reflejaba Inuyasha en su mirar.

— Inuyasha — suspira Kagome. — ¡Siéntate! — e Inuyasha cae de cara al suelo.

— Te lo mereces por molestarme — el kitsune sonría triunfal mirando a Inuyasha en el suelo.

— ¡Kagome! — expresa en un tono alto, molesto. — ¿Por qué haces esto? Ya estoy cansado.

— ¿Y acaso crees que yo no lo estoy? — suspiro de nuevo, su esposo parecía no entenderla. — Inuyasha eres incorregible.

— ¿Pero de que hablas? — indagó el hanyou. — Shippo fue el que empezó todo. — miro de reojo al kitsune quien lo miraba con un ceño fruncido. — Dice solo estupideces y por eso le pegue, es un tonto.

— Oye Kagome ¿Has engordado bastante verdad? ni siquiera te reconocía hace un momento — la miko miro sorprendida al kitsune. Inuyasha juraba y re juraba que mandaría al volar al zorrito en cuanto naciera su cachorro.

— ¿A si? ¿Tú lo crees así? — Kagome se miro de pies a cabeza, angustiada y apenada. — Me veo muy mal…

— ¡No seas tonta! — le amonesto el hanyou. No mandaría a volar al kitsune… ¡Lo mataría! — Tú estás bien bonita — a lo último las mejillas se le tiñeron un poco de rojo. Su costumbre era halagar a su mujer cuando estaban a solas.

— ¡Inuyasha! — el kitsune lo miro asombrado y extrañado. — ¿Acaso estas ciego? Kagome está bastante rellena y más con el traje de sacerdotisa que trae.

— ¡Ya cierra la boca! ¿O quieres que yo te la cierre a golpes? — amenazó al kitsune que ya se sobrepasaba de la raya.

— Inuyasha ¿Es cierto lo que dice Shippo? ¿Qué me veo rellena? — Kagome estaba con lágrimas en los ojos. Inuyasha niega con la cabeza.

— ¡Kagome! — el kitsune le sonríe. — ¿No me creíste o sí? Solo estaba jugando, en realidad te vez muy bien.

— Así es señorita Kagome — el monje sonríe tranquilo. — A las mujeres le da una belleza muy especial el vientre.

— Gracias chicos — tanto hanyou como miko suspiraron. Inuyasha le hizo señas a Shippo que la próxima vez lo mataría si hablaba de Kagome y su relleno. Shippo asintió sin dudar.

— Bien es hora de partir Shippo — le indico el monje a Shippo quien asintió.

— ¿Eh? — la joven miko se quedo unos segundos recordando lo dicho por Sango de que Miroku y el pequeño zorrito se irían a una aldea del Este. — ¿Inuyasha no iras con ellos?

— No, quiero estar aquí para cuando nazca mi cachorro. — contestó.

— No es necesario que te quedes.

— ¿Que no quieres que este contigo en ese momento? — inquiere preocupado.

— No es que no quiera que no estés, la anciana Kaede me dijo que probablemente nuestro hijo nazca en la luna creciente — explico para calmarlo. Miroku y Shippo se quedaron sorprendidos, los cambios de estado de ánimo del hanyou eran increíbles.

— Esa forma de la luna aparecerá en dos días — hizo memoria Inuyasha, ahora más calmado.

— Así es no es necesario que te quedes y es mejor que acompañes a Miroku y Shippo así Sango se quedara más tranquila. — Inuyasha asiente y gira para alcanzar a sus amigos pero se detiene y voltea nuevamente a su esposa.

— Regresare en dos días para el nacimiento de mi hijo, lo prometo. — afirma a Kagome para dejarla tranquila. — ¿Y tu Kagome puedes prometerme algo?

— Si claro ¿De qué se trata?

— Promete que el niño nacerá hasta que yo regrese, prométeme que aguantaras — le dice tomando su mano entre las suyas, muy seguro de sus palabras.

— ¡Siéntate!

Inuyasha se levanta del suelo enojado y exclama:

— ¿Por qué haces esto?

— Porque eres un bobo — suspira la miko. — No tienes remedio — el hanyou la mira con molestia y suelta un típico "Feh" — Inuyasha, cuídate mucho por favor. — abraza e Inuyasha y este corresponde sin dudar.

— Si, no te preocupes. — mira a sus amigos que estaban distraídos y besa a su esposa con mucho fervor y energía. No le encantaba exponerse pero tampoco soportaba no rozar sus labios con los de Kagome. — Espérenme muchachos — y Kagome vio alejarse a su esposo, a su amigo y su pequeño hijo de corazón.

Luego de convencer a Inuyasha de que fuera con Miroku y Shippo. Kagome retorno a la aldea en donde estaba Sango, la anciana Kaede y Rin esperándola.

— ¿En dónde está Inuyasha? — examinó la vieja sacerdotisa.

— Logre convencerlo para que acompañara a Miroku y Shippo— contestó la miko.

— ¡Me siento aliviada de escuchar eso! —confiesa la exterminadora. Gira hacia sus gemelas, Hikari y Nanami, y suspira. — Será mejor que vuelva a mi cabaña porque no sé cuánto tiempo más soportara Kohaku a su sobrino de dos años.

— Bien, entrare a la cabaña a recostarme un poco…— un dolor comenzó a oprimir el vientre de la joven miko, evitando que pueda avanzar pero provocando su deceso al suelo.

— Kagome, ¿te sientes mal? — exclamó Sango preocupada.

— No fue nada es solo una pequeña molestia; nada más — afirma incorporándose como puede y soportando el dolor.

— ¿Estás segura? — desconfía Rin al recordar el estado similar por que el paso Sango. Kagome asienta con la cabeza y entra a la cabaña.

— ¿Cree que deberíamos dejarla así anciana Kaede? Kagome me preocupa. — confiesa Sango tras la ida de su amiga.

— Se que debería aceptar nuestra ayuda — expresa la anciana parpadeando un momento. — Sobre todo si en su vientre lleva un hijo de hanyou y no un simple bebé humano.

Kagome se recostó como pudo y dijo en sus pensamientos: " Tranquilo bebé. Debes esperar a que papá regrese, recuerda que se lo prometimos"

* * *

**Nota de autora:** Estaba aburrida mirando internet cuando de pronto pensé "¿Cómo sería la vida cotidiana para un hanyou casado con una chica del futuro?" Y me salió esto de la nada y no sé así quedo.

El argumento, sinceramente, es un pedo en estos momentos en mi mente pero de a poco lo ire formando para traerles una historia amplia y bonita.

Saludos y si quieren dejen alguna que otra idea por Inbox a mí y veré si las puedo unir todas en una historia llena de juegos de azar y mujerzuelas (?)

**Miroku:** ¡Brillante idea!

**Sango:** *golpea al monje con el boomerang* ¿Qué dijo?

**Miroku:** Nada, Sanguito nada….

**Eagle Gold:** ¿De dónde salieron estos dos?


End file.
